Love Is Love No Matter Who It's With
by The Plague Doctor
Summary: Gardevoir falls for her master, as he falls for her. What sort of *romance* will they go through? Explicit yaoi, yuri, lemons, hentai, rape, etc. please R&R, it's my first!
1. Chapter 1: A Lonely Night

Love is love ; No matter who it's with

_A Pokemon Fanfic._

Disclaimer:This Fanfic contains MA content. If you are not above 18 and/or can't take any of the following:

Yaoi, Yuri, rape, bondage, hentai, Pokemon X Master, Pokemon X Pokemon, Gang banging, or fowl words, then do not read this, and please leave my domain.

**Chapter 1: A Lonely Night...**

Erik sighed as he ran through the thunderstorm. It was raining Persian's and Mightyena's! He sighed again, reaching a small cave with nothing but a few rocks. Taking several bundles of sticks from the forest he built a small camp on the inside, thinking... _Not bad... But not good either... _he said mentally. He decided he needed some of his companions. He only had four of his Pokemon with him. He looked at the small red and white orbs around his belt, and called out one of them. "Gardevoir!" He shouted, as a burst of red light appeared followed by Gardevoir standing proud and tall. He smiled but he shivered and looked at her. She gave him a bow and looked at him with her one (visible) beautiful eye.

_How may I be of Assistance? _She cooed to him.

He shivered as he held his hand out. "Gardevoir... Help me... I have no one to be accompanied with... I'm so lonely..." He said shuddering. The Gardevoir, sympathetic towards her master, bent down and gave him a warm embrace, wrapping their arms around each other. They moved to the back, where they curled up next one another, the fire dancing in front of them, as the shadows painted the walls. His cheeks grew a bright pink. He had never been so close to her. He tried to push the creeping thoughts from his mind, soon falling asleep to the rhythmic tapping of the rain against the cave roof.

They both woke up early next morning, him smiling and walking to the next town with her right by his side. Soon they reached Lilycove city, staying at the motel there. He picked up his room key, heading down the hall. They soon entered the room, as it had an original setting. In the corner rested a king-sized bed, with plush pillows of starters from Kanto. He smiled and sat on the bed, taking his shoes off, soon standing up and stretching, heading towards the bathroom. He rifled through his backpack, retrieving his toothbrush, and headed into the bathroom. Once there, he reached into the cupboard and got a fresh towel, placing it on the rack, for easy access. He smiled, as he drew the shower's water from the shiny pipes, water steaming as it hit the tub. As he tested the water several times, and whence it was to his liking ; He jumped in, turning it onto the shower head. Before, he stripped down of all his clothing, stepping into the clear glass panel shower-booth. Lilycove's motel wasn't like the Poke center's, it had private bathrooms in each room. He smiled as he started washing himself. He took the shampoo and ran it through his messy hair, letting it rinse down the drain. As he was almost finished cleaning himself, he turned his attention towards his dick. He stared at himself nervously. He still had warm thoughts of last night, with Gardevoir resting against him. Just thinking about it, made him grow hard. But yet did he know ; Gardevoir was watching.

Gardevoir gasped as she saw through the crack of the door. The showers were see-through, so it was obvious what he was doing. Erik moaned as he put his right hand against the shower wall, using his other hand stroking himself. He rubbed his tip lightly to the images and thoughts of Gardevoir. But Gardevoir had feelings for him ; Just didn't know the feelings were mutual. She looked down as her pussy became dripping wet. Oh, how she loved her master. She flushed pink as she looked at her hand. Her master, Erik, kept stroking himself, as he applied speed, moaning in pleasure. Gardevoir, wanting satisfaction as well, slipped her hand inside herself. She slid it in easily through her slit, and started moving it in and out. She let a soft gasp escape her lips, as she leaned against the wall. She let out a small moan then afterwords, as her pleasure intensified. Erik was having the same time with his cock. He stroked harder, as he yearned for a woman's touch, Pokemon's touch, or even a man's touch. He just wanted to fuck something so badly. But he knew he'd have to love them too, and he'd learn to love. He didn't want to be alone any longer. Erik moaned as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, feeling himself climaxing. He arched his back in pleasure, his black hair letting drips of water run down his face. His pearly white cum, draped itself over the shower glass walls, as he let a moan of pleasure. Gardevoir saw this and couldn't take it anymore. She moaned in pleasure, as she collapsed, falling back on her knees as she released, pooling upon the carpeted floor, and seeping to the bathroom tile. She let out a moan in pleasure, but it was muffled by the sound of the shower, nonetheless, she moaned in pleasure, as she exploded, releasing load after load of sweet juice, spilling into the area below her. They both panted heavily, Erik not aware of his Gardevoir who had just shone her feelings for him.

Erik stretched as he came out of the bathroom. He stepped into the puddle, but shrugged it off, thinking it was just water from the shower. He smiled, but became flustered when he saw Gardevoir, but she did as well. They both turned away from each other. He laughed and turned looking at her. He realized that no matter how much he masturbated, eh could never fulfill the fantasy that was Gardevoir's tight pussy. He moaned slightly, her hearing him, but he changed the subject instantly. "Um, hey Gardevoir... Can you hand me those clothes...?" He said, pointing to his backpack, with a draped pair of clothes on it. She nodded, blushing like hell, and carried them over to him, sitting on the bed. He, realizing he had nowhere to sit, sat next to her. He had to get dressed, but he had to recognize his feelings for her. He, blushing, stood up, standing a few feet in front of Gardevoir, dropped his towel, and exposed himself to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Fun In The Woods

**Chapter 2: Fun In The Woods**

Gardevoir blushed as she saw this. He couldn't tell if he was just taking off his clothes to get dressed ; Or maybe... Did he love her? She almost jumped in glee, as she looked up at her master.

_ 'Erik...' _She spoke carefully.

"Yes Gardevoir?" He replied with a blush.

_ 'Erik... I want you to take me. I have been in love with you since I was a little Ralts... I know it sounds crazy... But I want you inside me!' _Erik was totally dumfounded but he wasted no time. He bent down onto his knees, kissing her lips sensually, as he guided his arms around her, pushing her onto the bed. His hands ran warmly upon her skin, touching her breasts, her giving a moan in pleasure. He kissed her deeply, his dream being fulfilled as he climbed on top of her. His cock grew hard, and Gardevoir grew hungry. She flipped her master over, so she was on top, and crawled down his chest, licking his stomach and thighs. As she saw his cock, she smiled in happiness. She took her hand and moved it to his cock, slowly jacking him off, rubbing it, and polishing it. He moaned in pleasure as she took his cock in her mouth, letting our pre-cum. Gardevoir took it in fragrantly, swallowing it all. He suckled at his tip more, deepthroating his cock and bobbing her head to his thrusts, rhythmically matching his motions. He moaned in pleasure. He could feel his climax coming, and he was ready. He arched his back as she closed her mouth upon his cock, not letting a single drop escape, and swished it inside her mouth, using it to still give him a satisfying blow job. He let out a giant moan again, watched as she swallowed all the cum, licking his cock clean. He panted heavily, and smiled, standing up, and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He bent down, and went to her legs. It was time to return the favor.

He spread her legs wide, as his fingers dove straight in. He pussy spread wide as he peered in. He had never seen one before, but he was glad it was hers. He smiled and shoved each finger in, stretching her to the limits. Gardevoir, with each finger inserted, screamed in pleasure. He wasn't done though. He removed his fingers as he took his lips and circled the outside of her slit. With a moan she forced his face further, feeling her end coming soon. He pressed his tongue as far as he could, hungry for her cum. She grunted with pleasure, letting cries of pure tantalizing teasing escape her mouth, as he licked further. He darted his tongue in and out, and all around swirling the juices around with his tongue. He moaned and slurped as her juices and cum ran over his face. He started to wipe his face clean, but he was to good. Gardevoir had to do something special. She bent over him, and licked his face clean, french-kissing, sharing their traces of cum in a passionate swirl. They both panted, laying next to each other, as Erik started growing hard again. Gardevoir giggled. _'Master...' _she said telepathically with a smile She sat down on the bed, spreading her legs wide open, showing she was ready to go. he rubbed her pussy, wanting his cock inside her, as he nodded, and climbed on top of her. Gardevoir smiled as his member brushed against her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He moaned as he thrusted his cock into her pussy, dripping wet with tantalizing juices, he went as far as he could until he went to an obscene structure. With force he broke through it, blood pouring out. She screamed in pain, but soon the melodic screams of pain, turned to screams of pleasure.

They fucked for hours. If she came, he pumped harder. If he came, they did it again. He pumped his cock into her for the fourth time, them both laying next to each other. Erik panted heavily, from such a workout he did. Gardevoir smiled and gave him a kiss as they slept through the night.

The morning came sooner as Erik expected, as he slowly awoke Gardevoir. He smiled as she stood up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was so sore from the night of fun they had. He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Why don't we go for a walk?" He said with a smile, leading her out. Soon, they walked along a small mountain trail. It had several small Pokemon scurrying around, but he smiled and took him to a secluded place of the forest. He sat next to her.

_ Make love to me again, Erik! Fill me up with your precious seed! _Gardevoir practically screamed. He smiled and granted her wish. He took his belt off and thought of a great idea. He told Gardevoir that this would increase pleasure. He took her frail body and tied it around the tree with some of the escape rope he had. Her ass showing pink and ready to go. He smiled using his belt to tie her hands together, and a little bit more rope linking her feet together. He smiled. Now, this, is what he called bondage. He laughed as he spread her asshole wide and far, taking his tongue and raising it to the pink fleshy center. He inserted his tongue, as it swirled, lubricating the tight hole that was her asshole. Gardevoir screamed in pleasure, but no one could hear them, thank god. She sounded like a banshee. A banshee being pleasured. After licking her asshole so many time, he finally whipped his cock out. At the mere scent of Gardevoir's wet, drooling pussy, he grew hard. He smiled and hugged her body, the rope acting like a hold-back. It was like ecstasy for her as he pulled her to him. With a moan, he inserted his cock. It stayed at the entrance to her underground dungeon, the heat emanating slowly upon his freshly erect cock. He smiled and shoved it into her asshole. It fought at first, as he hear tearing. Gardevoir was pure, hadn't had sex in so long. He moaned in pleasure since she was so tight, as her anal walls beginning to tear, blood running down his dick. He thought to stop, but Gardevoir let out a scream of pleasure. She was loving it! He nodded and inserted his massive cock as far as it could go, and started thrusting into her, ramming her body into the tree. The blunt force of the tree and his cock bruising her from both ends,. But she loved it. They had positioned her correctly, so a branch would finger her. She moaned in pleasure, her orgasm reaching critical mass, as she screamed in ecstasy. Suddenly, she came. The entire base of the tree trunk was stained with her juices, as Erik came as well. He squeezed her ass as well, increasing pleasure, cum bubbling out from her ass as he moaned in pleasure, calling out her name.

"Gardevoir!" He screamed.

"Gard, Gardevoirrr!" It screamed in pleasure, actually using words. He moaned as he started to untie her bruised but ecstasy filled body with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3:Rub – A – Dub – Dub

**Chapter 3:Rub – A – Dub – Dub**

Gardevoir moaned as she was set in the spring her master brought her to. She was in pretty bad shape, from the sadistic torture, but she loved it. She moaned as she saw her master come into view, and naked. She smiled, thinking about more sexual intercourse. He smiled and sat in front of her, taking a washrag slowly washing over her gentle skin. He knew he wouldn't be as sadistic as he was yesterday, so he just thought some good old water-play would do the trick. He smiled and took the washrag and started to scrub her body carefully. As he moved to her chest, he used the washrag carefully, touching east breast firmly, and squeezing it, and cleaning it with bubbles. She moaned and groaned as her pussy became wet, but you couldn't tell. He took his washcloth over two fingers and started scrubbing down her breasts, to her stomach, and then to her pelvis. He smiled as he found her area and stuffed his fingers in, her biting down, and moaning in pleasure. He had touched her g-spot, and the water was making it more intense. She screamed in pleasure, as a shy smile and pink blush arose on her face. Soon after, she came, spilling her juices to the surface with a burst of bubbles. He smiled and flipped her over. Oh, he wanted to infiltrate her so bad, but he thought against it. Gardevoir smiled and looked back at him.

_Go for it... _She chimed with a smile, leaning and hunching over the rock in front of him. He slowly moaned as his hard-growing member floated to the surface, as it grew erect. He stood, and bent down, taking her ass in his hands, and started to finger her asshole. It was pretty big from yesterday, but tight as hell. He smiled and slowly inserted the tip of his cock, brushing over her entrance. She responded with a moan ; A yearning for more. He smiled as he held the tip to her anus, pure heat washing over it, as he forced himself in with one great thrust. As he did, she screamed in pain. But the pain covered scream, soon turned to pleasure, as she thrusted into him. He moaned in pleasure, his cock warm and on fire – The fire of love. He knew it was wrong, but it felt... so... right! He thought. He smiled and thrusted into her, moaning as he let out pre-cum. This added lubrication, making it go MUCH faster, as he started to his cock in and out, in and out, pounding her tight little ass as hard as he could. Her face reddened, as her eyes closed. The pleasure was unbearable, as she expelled a second wave of cum from her vagina, flowing like a waterfall into the hot springs. He moaned as he thrusted deeper, as fast as he could, slamming and ramming his little Gardevoir with his massive cock. He moaned in pleasure as he grabbed her tits, squeezing them harshly. She screamed out in pleasure, as he came inside her, dribbling into the hot springs. They both panted heavily from exhaustion.

"Well..." Said Erik, "I don't think we got you clean..." He said with a mischievous smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Too Many

**Chapter 4: Three Too Many**

Gardevoir moaned as she stretched out in the forest. Erik had to visit the police station to identify some criminals, and she got the day off. She smiled as she thought of her master, her pussy becoming wet at the pure thought. She remembered when she was a small Ralts, watching her master shower secretly, not knowing she saw him jerk off in the shower all those times. She smiled and let her hand slide over her pussy's entrance, feeling the wetness as she moaned. She let her hand enter herself, as the juices mixed with her hand, her moaning in pleasure. She let out a gasp and let her back arch in pleasure.

Soon, a rustling came from the bushes as a gang of three Pokemon came from the bushes. A Lickitung, an Ekans, and a Loppuny. She immediately tried to cover herself, but couldn't hide the juices coming from her. She let out a gasp and a moan escaped her lips, as she put her knees to her chest, trying to hide her pink flesh. The Lickitung smiled. "Go ahead... We don't mind... Hell! We'll join you!" He shouted, as he raised his hand, them all moving towards her. Ekans smiled and slipped around her frail body, holding her arms down as he stung his tail into her ass, her screaming. She screamed in pleasure, she couldn't help.

Her ass was so sensitive. To say on the inside, she really wanted this. She moaned as he twisted his tail inside her, moaning in pleasure. Lickitung smiled as he bobbed his head to her area, spreading her legs wide. He smiled and let out his three feet tongue, letting it touch the outside of her entrance. She moaned. It was bigger then any tongue, or cock for that matter that she had seen. It was so big, pink and fleshy, as he curled it up and dove into her. Almost immediately, she let out another scream of pleasure as with his big tongue, he reached her G-spot instantly. She moaned and panted heavily, writhing in pleasure as she moaned, one after another. Lopunny decided she was ready for to shut her up, with her sweet slit. Lopunny smiled as now she knew she was not the only one being pleasured today.

She smiled, as she neared and sat on her breasts, her fur lightly massaging Gardevoir's breasts as she slid her pussy to Gardevoir's chin. Understandingly, Gardevoir leaned her head forward and started to lick. She didn't get far since she was tied up by Ekans, but Lopunny moaned, and pushed Gardevoir's head in further into her self, as she moaned in pleasure letting juices seep over Gardevoir's face. She moaned in pleasure, screaming out in pure ecstasy as they all pleasured her. She bowed her head further into Lopunny's pussy and felt as she came onto her tongue, sliding down her throat. She moaned in pleasure as they all finished with her, leaving her body, wet and full of cum, lay on the ground.

Gardevoir moaned as she sat there, full of their precious pleasures and delight. She reached for something to stand up, and walked to the stream to clean herself off.

When she was done, she smiled as she headed back into town to meet her trainer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Cumming

**Chapter 5: The Final Cumming**

Gardevoir smiled as she came into the hotel room, sitting on the bed waiting for her master. About half an hour later, he walked in with a smile as he had his plant Pokemon Venusaur right next to him. Unfortunately, Gardevoir was growing hungry for her master's cock, as her legs were spread wide wanting him inside her. Unfortunately, (again) Venusaur knew exactly what was going on as he saw this display, and threw his master onto the bed with a vine, them both questioning him.

"I can't believe you master! Why must you mate with her? I'm the one who wants you! Can't you see! I've been giving so many signals, as to try and have sex with you! But you pick her instead? I can't believe you! I'll make you pay!" Venusaur grumbled. The trainer, Erik couldn't understand what he was saying, but immediately got pulled off of the bed, from the giant vine tentacle that he used. He screamed as his head was wrapped in the vine, making no sound come out. Venusaur, seeing his master so vulnerable with his jeans on the floor, and his boxers pulled down made Venusaur hard. VERY hard.

Venusaur grunted as he grew hard, and extended the tip of his massive eight inch cock to his masters anus. "Hold on master ; This is going to hurt!" He screamed. Erik tried to move, but the vines kept him in place. Gardevoir couldn't help but scream as his master was about to be raped but as Venusaur saw her he smiled and lashed her vine at her slapping her tits as she rolled over in pain and pleasure screaming. Venusaur smiled at this. He pressed his cock into his master, as his master screamed with pain. It hurt so bad he couldn't stand it. He wasn't lubricated, and they rode bareback. Erik panted heavily, as blood started dripping from his ass, and then blood.

Venusaur moaned as he stuck his cock down his master's asshole, moaning as his green balls flapped against his balls, thrusting into him as hard as he could. Gardevoir tried to help him, but Venusaur lashed her back down and whipped out two new tentacles. One thin one, and a very, very thick one. Venusaur smiled as he pumped his flesh into his master, as his vines started attacking Gardevoir. The thin one went into her pussy, curling around and searching for her g-spot. As it twirled inside her, she moaned as he went even further, splitting her in pain. His extra thick vine, crept its way into her asshole, as she screamed in pain. It was twice the size of master's cock, and it went in far. She panted heavily, as they both were pumped into. Her holes being stretched out by his hairy vines. Venusaur moaned in pleasure as he pumped into Erik, and felt himself cumming. His claws started digging into Erik, as he exploded into Erik. Cum pumped into his asshole like oil, nice and thick, as it filled up his sphincter, and he pulled out, with lines of cum spreading down masters ass. His anus was stretched wide, as he pulled off of him, cum dribbling onto the floor around him. Gardevoir moaned as her cheeks reddened, and she came onto the vine, her womb spilling her juices. She moaned in pain as he left her frail body, and they all knew what they had to do.

Each and every day, Erik would have to fulfill his Pokemon's needs. He would have to give them love. Sex. Lust. Desire, fulfill their fantasies and more. Erik smiled as he zipped his pants up, still weak from the massive load. "I love you Venusaur. I love you Gardevoir." Gardevoir moaned and sat up, as she threw the cum-soaked sheets off. She panted heavily and cooed to her master. _I love you too..._ She said with a weak voice. Erik, weak from the pain slumped into bed as he panted heavily. Venusaur smiled and crawled in with them. And Erik laughed as he put his arms around both of them. "Love... Is love... No matter who it's with..." He chimed. "Be you Pokemon, or human. Girl or boy, Anything is possible through love..." He said as he dozed off.


End file.
